Perdu dans un monde incolore
by ninalovia
Summary: Ce moment affreux où la douleur d'une plaie béante ne peut nullement représenter le sentiment de perdition quand l'être aimé disparaît.


Titre : Perdu dans un monde incolore.

Pairing : Gaara/Hinata.

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent au manga Naruto et à son auteur Masashi Kishimoto mais l'histoire est mienne et je n'accepte aucun plagiat.

Résumé : Ce moment affreux où la douleur d'une plaie béante ne peut nullement représenter le sentiment de perdition quand l'être aimé disparaît.

* * *

Perdu dans un monde incolore.

Cette chanson, c'était la sienne. Bien sur il ne l'avait pas écrite et ce n'était pas sa préférée, mais c'était elle qui lui avait ouvert les yeux. Marilyn Manson avait été pour lui une sorte de guide spirituel. Le gardien d'une clef fantastique capable d'ouvrir une porte magique. Ce passage secret amenait bien sur vers un monde imaginaire, pas comme celui de cette pédale de Peter Pan, un lieu un peu plus trash où des petits lapins démembrés chiaient de la coke et des extas.

Sa voix éraillée par la cigarette se joignit à celles des autres initiés présents au concert.  
Un peu plus loin deux filles au style punk délavé le relookaient ouvertement, d'un certain point de vu, il était rare de voir un fan de Heavy Metal aussi bien foutu. Il aurait put profiter de ça, mais il se fichait d'elles à un point tel qu'elles n'existaient même pas dans son monde à lui. Il n'y avait qu'une seule femme dans son monde, elle, sa douce, sa pianiste, sa danseuse.

Elle, elle était tout. Elle était le soleil et la lune. Elle était toutes les étoiles à la fois.  
Il murmurait même son nom pendant son sommeil. Hinata, Hinata... Quel tendre mot.  
Il ferma les yeux, la musique passa dans ses veines comme le faisait les autres drogues qu'il prenait, il sourit. Coupant net son extase passager, une main vint s'appuyer sur son épaule un peu endolorie par une bagarre ayant eu lieu un peu plutôt.

- "Gaara !" hurla un de ses amis à son oreille.

- "Quoi !" répondit l'auburn en fusillant l'intervenant de son regard glacé.

- "Hinata arrive bien avec sa copine hein ?!" s'enquit le jeune homme devant lui.

A l'entente du prénom de sa tendre amie Gaara ne put retenir un sourire effronté qui resta quelques secondes sur sa face bien-heureuse, puis dévisageant son vis-à-vis il se rappela de répondre à la question.

- "Ouais, Ino sera là."

Un long soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres quand il remarqua que sa chanson était finie, il soupira de plus belle quand Sasuke ricana bêtement devant l'information. Son ami Uchiwa avait pour but idiot de se taper le plus de filles possible avant d'avoir vingt ans, il disait que c'était son devoir de battre son frère sur ce terrain. Ce qu'il ne disait pas par contre, était que son frère se trouvait actuellement emprisonné pour viol. "Enfin... Chacun a ses démons.." pensa le No Sabaku dans son esprit enfumé.

Une nouvelle chanson débuta, Gaara, ne la trouvant pas à son goût, se rendit au bar et commanda une énième bière. L'alcool avait encore coulé a flot ce soir, il ne marchait plus très droit, il n'avait même plus réellement l'impression de marcher, mais ce n'était pas important. Il espérait que c'était la dernière bière qu'il devrait boire seul, elle allait bientôt arriver sa belle fleur d'hiver.

Au bout de quelques longues gorgées d'alcool avalées en fixant intensément l'entrée de la salle, une "mélodie" bien connue de l'auburn se fit entendre, celui-ci poussa un cri de joie, et accourut vers la piste de danse, dans sa précipitation il fit s'écraser sa chope de bière parterre mais cela ne le ralentit pas.

Gaara hurla et dansa à l'unisson avec la masse formée par la population de la piste. Son corps déjà humide de sueur s'en couvrit encore plus, le No Sabaku était fou de joie juste à l'entente de la chanson, la dose importante de boisson dans son sang favorisait cette euphorie.

Pourtant, alors que la chanson battait son plein et que le solo de guitare électrique le plus "terrible du siècle" avait lieu, le jeune auburn entendit comme un claquement sec et ensuite plus aucun son ne lui parvint. Un long craquement sembla fendre son coeur sanguinolent, sa tension augmenta puis chuta et ceci plus d'une dizaine de fois, sa respiration fut coupée pendant quelques secondes et en un instant le visage de Gaara s'embua de larmes. Un sentiment horrible le prit à la gorge, la terreur se mit à battre dans ses tempes, le jeune homme s'affola et tomba au sol. Des convulsions terribles le secouèrent, le monde autour de lui était devenu noir et blanc, il ne parvenait plus à distinguer une seule couleur. Ses précédents cris de joie se muèrent en de puissants hurlements de peur et de douleur qui surpassèrent même la force des volts des baffes. Il vit les centaines de visages présents se tourner vers lui, puis il perdit connaissance.

Lorsque le No Sabaku se réveilla, ses yeux ne captèrent que le blanc du plafond de sa chambre d'hôpital dont la luminosité sembla lui brûler la rétine. Sa sœur à ses côtés émit un soupir de soulagement, elle passa avec douceur sa main fraîche sur le front de l'auburn.

- "Tu nous as fait si peur..." murmura-t-elle alors que son menton se mettait à trembler. "Tu as fait un coma dû à la trop grande présence d'alcool dans ton corps..."

Sa soirée revint peu à peu dans la mémoire de Gaara bien que certains éléments restaient flous. Soudain, les angoisses immenses qu'il avait eu le reprirent à la gorge, bloquant l'accès de l'air à ses poumons.

- "Hinata ! Où est Hinata ?!" hurla-t-il alors.

Temari déjà en pleurs lança un long regard empli de compassion à son petit frère.

- "Elle ... Elle a eu un accident de voiture..." bégaya-t-elle à travers de multiples sanglots.

L'auburn fut alors prit d'une folie soudaine, il arracha les fils et tubes qui reliaient son corps à des machines ne cessant de répéter "Où est-elle ?! Je dois la voir ! Je dois la voir !". Sa soeur tenta de le maintenir contre son lit mais la motivation du jeune homme était plus forte que tout, bientôt des infirmières ainsi que le dernier membre de la fratrie arrivèrent et réussir à grand peine à l'immobiliser mais alors que leurs efforts semblaient enfin avoir calmé Gaara, celui-ci effectua un violent mouvement qui fit tomber sa soeur à terre.

- "Laissez moi là voir !" éructa-t-il.

- "Elle est morte Gaara ! Elle est morte !" hurla Kankurô mettant définitivement fin aux débattements de son cadet.

Dans les yeux de Gaara, le monde était redevenu noir et blanc, mais petit à petit ces deux teintes s'étaient mélangées pour ne plus former qu'un gris continu.

La semaine qui suivit fut ponctuée des cris de douleur de Gaara, on dut l'attacher à son lit d'hôpital pour ne plus qu'il tente de s'enfuir ou de mettre fin à ses jours. Son frère et sa sœur restèrent à son chevet jours et nuits, s'inquiétant du sort du plus jeune d'entre eux. A chacun de ses réveils, Gaara vomissait jusqu'à la bile, il perdit plus de cinq kilogrammes en une semaine. Il était perdu dans un monde parallèle où seul la douleur résidait.  
Au septième jour, l'auburn sombra dans un profond coma qui dura un mois entier. Durant cette longue et dure période il vit de nouveau chaque instant passé avec l'être aimé maintenant disparu.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, Gaara sourit, pour la première fois depuis longtemps son visage fut illuminé par une harmonie sincère. Ses deux aînés présents le prirent dans leurs bras. Le jeune homme sortit de l'hôpital peu de temps après et ne commit plus jamais d'excès, il avança, le regard rivé vers le futur. Sa vie continuait. Personne ne lui demanda jamais ce qui s'était passé en lui lors de cette longue période de coma, pourtant il y repensa souvent.

Durant un mois il avait eu le loisir de revoir sa bien aimée dans ces doux rêves étranges que font ceux qui souffrent. Elle avait pansé ses blessures et au moment de son réveil lui avait simplement dit :

- "Lorsque la personne que l'on aime le plus au monde meurt, on le ressent au plus profond de soi. Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose sur laquelle on doit s'apitoyer. Le craquement, ce n'est pas le cœur qui se brise, c'est un morceau de l'âme de la personne aimée qui y rentre pour ne plus jamais s'en aller."

* * *

Voilà donc un autre Gaara/Hinata,

Un lot de malheurs qui se termine par une note positive, aimerez-vous ?  
N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis par une petite review ! Je vous attendrai !

Nao.


End file.
